


There is nothing for me but to love you

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Indulgent, They're 24 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien smiled, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom as his wife applied the last bit of makeup to her face. She was wearing a rose gold, off-shoulder, flowy dress with a sweetheart neckline, her midnight hair draped across her back and shoulders. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie with thin green stripes. Marinette had denied checking him out before putting on her makeup, but he knew her too well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	There is nothing for me but to love you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. If you do not know this song, you are missing out!!! Please, please, please give this song a listen. Frank Sinatra's voice literally makes me swoon, he is amazing! Anyway, enjoy this fluffy fic.

Adrien smiled, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom as his wife applied the last bit of makeup to her face. She was wearing a rose gold, off-shoulder, flowy dress with a sweetheart neckline, her midnight hair draped across her back and shoulders. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie with thin green stripes. Marinette had denied checking him out before putting on her makeup, but he knew her too well.

"You know you didn't have to wear makeup, right?" he said as she finished up.

"I know, but if we're having dinner someplace fancy, I have to look my best," she told him as she tried to exit the bathroom.

He didn't move out of the way, "You always look your best."

He watched as a blush appeared on her face. How was it that after so many years of knowing each other, dating, then being married for a little over a year, that he still had that effect on her? She stood on her tiptoes, having yet to put on her heels, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I know you think that, but I don't think going to an elegant restaurant without looking my absolute best would be good."

He moved out of her way, leaning his back against the wall with a lovesick sigh. How was it that after so many years she still had that effect on him? 

He followed her out of their room, hugging her from behind and placing a kiss to the back of her neck. She gasped at the unexpected contact, turning around in his arms and looking at him with a confused expression. "What was that for?"

Adrien hummed at the question, "For being amazing."

Marinette giggled, giving him another chaste kiss, "What's up with you tonight, showering me with so many compliments?"

He tilted his head, "Don't I do this all the time?"

"You do," she murmured, straightening his tie, "it just seems like you're doing so a lot more often than usual today."

"Maybe it's the way you look tonight, glowing with more ethereal beauty than normal."

"You think I have ethereal beauty?"

He nodded, "I thought you knew that." She shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you that more often." He leaned down to kiss her again, tender and slow. He felt her smile against his lips, causing him to smile too before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I lied earlier, I was checking you out," Marinette admitted, "I'm sure you already knew that, but it's not my fault that you look the way you do tonight. I'm almost thinking we should cancel our reservation."

"I can if you want me to do that."

A mischievous look glinted in her eyes, "I would want that, but we can just come home sooner than planned. Dinner then come home, instead of dinner and a movie," she smiled evilly, "Then I can do what I want to do to you."

"I can't wait."


End file.
